


Crossed Lines

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [4]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, D/s, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Inspection, M/M, Mind Games, Nipple Torture, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Restraints, Tags to be added, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes to Jorge's house</p><p>These two will *not* leave me alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

His cap, black and logo-less, pulled low, his equally plain hoodie zipped high, Alex tried to remember Jorge's words, heeding the warning about not making himself suspicious looking by trying too hard to seem inconspicuous. Taking a calming breath he wandered through the airport, his father and brother thinking he was sneaking off to hire a car to meet a mystery woman, heading for the meeting point, his stomach flip-flopping thinking about Jorge's emails, the things he'd agreed too, the things they had planned and the fact that he'd agreed to hand over his body to someone else, to _Jorge._ Surprisingly everything calming the second he stepped into the older man's car.

*

Pulling into the pickup point, his own plain cap pulled low, the car new and not instantly recognisable as his, Jorge tried not to smile too much as Alex opened the door, the doubt, almost fear, that the younger man wouldn't turn up having been settled in his gut, like a knawing, every since the plan was made. Waiting until Alex had chucked his bag in the back, the knowledge that he had clothes with him because he was staying over weird, Jorge smiled, instinctively needing to reassure Alex, the nerves visibly clear on his face, "Ok?"

"Yeah," Clipping his seat belt into place Alex took a few deep breaths, before deciding on honestly, it something Jorge said he would always respect, "I'm kinda nervous."

Pulling out of the car park, silent until they got back onto the main road, Jorge smiled softly, his hand falling to Alex's knee, squeezing softly, then firmer to remind them both what this was, "I am too, but we'll be fine. I'll take good care of you..."

*

"There's a couple of things I want to double check before we get home," Jorge spoke from nowhere, Alex jumping slightly, the two of them having lapsed into a comfortable silence as they drove along the busy motorway, "The things that have changed from your card at the club..."

Alex nodded, having expected Jorge to bring them up, reassured again that he had, "There's a couple..."

"Suspension was a hard no for you, what's changed?"

Alex shrugged, his cheeks pinking slightly, from being unused to talking about the things he liked openly rather than embarrassment at liking them, "You know how important it is I'm not injured for racing. You know that my left shoulder dislocates easier than the right, you know the usual aches, pains and weak spots a rider has..."

"Fair enough," Jorge nodded, pleased that Alex's words were saying, in a roundabout way, 'I trust you', "I take it that is similar to why your verbal humiliation about your job is now acceptable?"

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "The only time I tried that before the guy's only words were 'You are not as good as your brother' and nothing is guaranteed to turn me off quicker than mentioning my brother during sex..."

"I bet," Jorge laughed, watching out the corner of his eye as Alex's nerves increased as he took the junction, them getting ever closer to the house, "I've changed a couple on my list too..."

"Oh?"

"Face slapping has never been a turn on for me, but I know you like it so maybe we'll try it," Jorge smirked, Alex shifting in his seat, the conversations obviously making the 19-year-old's body react like a 19-year-old, "The other two depend on you, they are options, not requirements, ok?"

"Ok."

"Kissing," Jorge shrugged, "I know you are clean, and I think your lip would look beautiful with my teeth sank into it..."

"I'd like that," Voice soft, almost nervous, Alex swallowed hard, Jorge making another turn, him knowing from **that** Monster video that they were close to his house.

"Good. The other is that I'd like to fuck you without a condom. I have my medical print out, showing I was clean at my last test. The only person I've fucked since then is you..." Jorge paused, knowing his words were adding a potential change, adding expectations, "However, that's not something I want, or would, do this time. That's just something I'd like you to think about if you want to continue this arrangement."

"Right," Caught off guard, having been expecting every moment to be the last moment, Alex nodded, "I'd like..."

"Don't say anything now. You need to see if you like being in my house first..." Jorge glanced at Alex, his green eyes dark, Alex swallowing hard, catching the way Jorge's tone had changed, the warm friendly voice having become a coarser, more authoritative tone, disobeying no longer an option as they each got deeper into their roles, "Ok, some rules... When you are in my house you are naked unless I tell you otherwise. Unless you need the bathroom or to use your safeword then you only speak when spoken too. You'll eat, sleep, rest and some when, and how, I decide. Agreed?"

"Yes," His voice catching in his throat Alex had to force himself to stay still, his cock hard in his pants, already leaking, "Yes Sir."

"Good," Jorge smiled, pleased by Alex's instinctive compliance, the words from the younger man's mouth less telling than the subconscious gestures from his body; his eyes looking down, his palms turning down and his face not reddening at all, no shame at his neediness, an acceptance that he had needs and Jorge could, and would, fulfil them if he was good. "We'll use the traffic light system for checks, green means go on, amber means you need some time or you are unsure and red means that you do not like it. If you use red then I will consider stopping, however if you do not use your safeword then I will consider continuing if the activity is pleasurable to me. Ok?"

"Yes Sir," His head already going fluffy, every ounce of stress and worry about life slipping out of him, Alex nodded, his eyes still down.

"When we get home you will strip your clothes and pile them neatly on the hall table. You may then take your bag up to my room. Put your toiletries in the en-suite and your clothes on one of the empty shelves. Then you will have a shower, clean yourself thoroughly and make sure you are clean shaven. While you are showering I will lay a selection of toys I may use on the bed, if you have any objections to any of them I will give you the opportunity to say so when you come downstairs, however there will be nothing that is on your hard limit list."

"Yes Sir."

"When you come down you'll present yourself to me. Once I am satisfied you are clean enough for me I may fuck you, a quick satisfaction earner, for me, before we move on to the real fun. All understood?"

"Yyes Sir."

"Any objections so far?"

"No Sir."

"Good," Indicating left, then clicking a button on his keyring as they approached a large set of gates, Jorge smiled, a mixture of happiness and teasing, "I think we're going to have good fun you and I..."

*

Taking a breath as Jorge clicked the door shut behind them, the sound of the lock turning seeming loud and ominous, Alex placed his bag on the floor and toed off his shoes before doing the same with his socks and stuffing them inside his shoes, placing them neatly under the table. Not daring to turn around, Jorge still behind him, clearly emptying his pockets onto the other table, where his mail was piled, Alex unzipped his hoodie and folded it, placing it carefully on the table, before following suit with his t-shirt and jeans. Nerves flooding his belly he hesitated for a second, long enough to elicit a cough from Jorge, before bending to peel his boxers down, suddenly realising just how much glass there was in Jorge's house. Placing them on top of the pile he bent to pick up his bag, freezing for a moment as a hand brushed across his skin, Jorge obviously noticing the way his hands were shaking, nerves threatening to get the better of him until the warm, settling touch was there, calming him, giving him enough clarity in his brain to pick up his bag and head for the stairs, Jorge's instructions echoing around in his brain.

*

Laying the items out on the bed, giving careful consideration to every detail of how he wanted the night to go, Jorge palmed himself through his jeans, the knowledge that Alex, Four, was in his shower, cleaning himself for him, had his cock aching and leaking.

Adding the final items to the bundle, opting for the red bondage tape rather than rope, wanting something different, he nodded to himself, satisfied with his choices and excited by them.

*

Padding into the kitchen, Jorge sat at the breakfast bar drinking water, Alex stopped close to Jorge, his hands clasped behind his back, feet shoulder width apart, eyes to the floor, not speaking, waiting for permission, remembering the rules.

"Turn..."

Turning his back on Jorge, his face starting to pink, knowing what was coming, Alex tried to keep his breathing calm. Letting Jorge's request wash over him, breathing in, before bending at the waist, reaching back and showing, proving, that he was clean _everywhere_.

"Good..." Jorge waited, testing Alex, seeing if he'd make the error of thinking that 'good' and 'get up' were the same thing, his cock twitching painfully when he didn't, when he just stayed, bent over and spread, waiting for permission to move, "On your knees."

Moving carefully, not moving his hands, wondering if Jorge's pained whimper was because he'd erred, Alex struggled onto his knees and waiting.

"You are so fucking good..." Running his fingers through Alex's hair, Jorge's voice was deep and lusty, the younger man's need to please him beyond his wildest dreams, "Turn to me, hands behind your back."

Moving as instructed, feeling more at home like this than anywhere else in the world, Alex shuffled around, his hands finding their natural resting spot, clasped together against the small of his back.

"Was there anything in the things on the bed you wish to object too?"

"Not object Sir," His voice wavering, before remembering again the honesty rule, Alex queried, "Does the tape stick to the skin? I've never used it before?"

"No," Jorge ran his thumb over Alex's cheek, the tiniest of rewards for speaking up, not just complying blindly, the gesture accepted with fluttering eyelids and the tiniest murmur from the younger man, "It's like cling film, but much, much stronger. It sticks to itself. You won't be able to escape it, but it will not stick to your skin."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Nothing else you wish to ask about?"

"No Sir."

"I'm not going to fuck you yet," Pressing his thumb into Alex's mouth, the younger man instantly suckling on it, Jorge opened his fly with his free hand, "Your mouth is too beautiful to resist for long."

*

Grunting, his hips canting toward Alex's face, Jorge cursed loud, the force of the cum spurting down his throat making Alex's eyes water, testing his gag reflex, "Fuck..."

Swallowing, trying to keep his balance, his hands still clasped behind his back, Alex breathed heavy, Jorge having shown little regard for his need to breath as he fucked his mouth, the salty, bitter taste of Jorge coating his taste buds.

Resting back on the stool, Alex looking debauched, his hair everywhere, watery eyes, puffy lips, Jorge smirked, trying to catch his breath, "I think we should head upstairs and let the fun _really_ begin..."


	2. Self Infliction

"You do make such a pretty sight..." Jorge stepped back, admiring the view, Alex standing, his back straight, eyes up as Jorge had ordered, wanting to see the blush on his face, his ankles and wrists each cuffed to a bar, holding them apart, his wrist bar tied to a hook attached to the ceiling, holding his arms high, spreading him out like he'd been frozen mid star jump, "I have a present for you... But not yet, I have some things I need to do first..."

Whimpering as Jorge left the room, the glass walls suddenly feeling very exposing, trying to convince himself they were high and far from neighbours, out of sight, but the thoughts, that maybe, somebody could see, could see him there, naked, waiting, willing, _needing_ , all trussed up, like Jorge's little slut.

*

"Are your arms aching?"

Snapping his head up, Jorge appearing at the room door seemingly from nowhere, Alex nodded, the muscles in his arms really starting to ache from being held high for so long, or what felt like so long, the tick-tock of Jorge's clock making it feel like ages.

"And if you relax your arms then it pulls on your wrist..." Jorge shrugged, walking toward the younger man, clad only in boxers, "It's a tough choice for you..."

Whimpering as Jorge's hands reached for his arms, dragging his nails down the skin, scraping sharply, yet ticklish at the same time, Alex shivered when they continued down his sides, digging harder, a message of intent, the edge of pain starting to kick in as Jorge pushed his nails against his skin, bumping over his hip bones, getting closer, then stopping, the touch gone as sudden as it had begun.

"It's time for your present..." Wandering to the bed, the toys still laid out, threatening and promising at the same time, Jorge picked something up, small enough to fit in his hand, before turning to Alex, his smirk lusty and dark, "I've never really been that bothered by nipple play... But you are just **so** sensitive..."

Groaning as Jorge padded back to him, his body twitching already, his nipples sensitive, everyone who'd ever touched him there commenting on it, Alex's breath caught in his throat as Jorge held up the clamps, two shiny metal clover clamps, a little bell hanging from each.

"We're going to play a little game..." Jorge grinned, the kind of grin that Alex knew meant trouble, attaching one clamp to Alex's left nipple, no pre-amble, everything perfunctory, ignoring the younger man's soft wail as the metal dug into the sensitive flesh, "So you are going to try your very best not to ring the bell..."

Alex wailed louder as Jorge flicked the clamp with his finger, making the little bell tinkle, before clipping the other to his right nipple, the pain shooting through him, making his toes curl.

"And **I** ," Jorge grinned, "Am going to try and make them ring... _Obviously_ I can't touch the clamp, that would be unfair given your predicament... So I'll have to think of other ways.... For every time the bell rings you'll be punished, ok?... ... ... I asked you a question..."

"Sssorry..." His focus stolen by the burning pain in his nipples, Alex panicked, his head shooting up, that making his body tremble and the bell ring, "Ssorry Sir. Yes sir."

"One for not listening and one for the bell..." Jorge pulled a face, mock frowning, "You're not very good at this game..."

*

"Oh oh oh..." His hips canting, vaguely aware of both bells tinkling, Alex thrust into Jorge's fist, the older man working his cock expertly, taking him right to the edge, fingers of his other hand rolling Alex's balls, pulling him close to the edge, again.

Ignoring the dissatisfied wail as he pulled his hand away Jorge laughed, "Nine... blimey... And I haven't even got anywhere near your hole yet..."

" _Fuck_..." His cock painfully heard, precum shimmering on his skin, Alex bit his lip hard, desperate for release, his shivering making the bells sound again.

Pretending to ponder for a second, Jorge smiled, "I tell you what, I'll make you a deal... I was going to pull those clamps from your nipples as _part_ of your punishment..."

Whimpering softly, the idea of that pain creating huge conflict in his brain, Alex's eyes flew open at Jorge's words, stunned, horrified, yet crazily excited all at once.

"See, now I'm wondering if you like that idea..." Palming his cock through his boxers, Alex able to see the effect he was having on him, Jorge grinned, "So, _Alex_ , what do you think? Do you want to swap me punishing you **nine** times for that?"

*

"I don't have much more patience..." Jorge warned him, ready to take over, able to hide the desperation in his body to see Alex punish himself.

Screwing his eyes shut, white teeth pressing into his lip, Alex tried to take a few deep breaths, his right hand released from the restraint, fingers holding the bell of the left clamp.

"I'm going to count you down from three..." Biting his lip in anticipation, Jorge leant forward, sensing Alex needed something, pressing their mouths together, quick and soft, "You can do this..."

Straightening his back, his resolve strengthened by Jorge's soft words, Alex tensed up, gritted his teeth and heard himself scream as he yanked the clamp free.

*

"I ccan't..." His left nipple still stinging painfully despite the attention of Jorge's tongue, Alex's hand trembled as he tried to persuade his fingers to grip the right clamp.

Sliding one hand around Alex's neck, fingers finding grip in the younger man's hair, Jorge pulled their mouths together, Alex's lips instantly parting for his tongue, allowing it to maraud around his mouth, his own tongue moving, but accepting Jorge's dominance.

Relaxing into the kiss, his lungs starting to burn from Jorge stealing all of his oxygen, Alex whimpered as Jorge's fingers tightened in his hair, Jorge somehow seeming bigger, consuming despite the height difference.

Wrapping his hand over Alex's the bell tinkling as their fingers moved, Jorge held his hair firm with his other hand, ignoring the whimpering as Alex realised what was to come. Biting down on the younger's lip, making him wail, Jorge tugged their entwined hands hard, ripping the clamp from his skin, his mouth swallowing the scream, before pressing his mouth harder, distracting Alex from the pain with a luxurious kiss of tangling tongues.

*

"Drink..." Handing Alex a bottle of water, the younger man released from his binds, his cock still achingly hard, and perched on the end of the bed, Jorge ran a hand through his hair, "You did well."

"Tthank you Sir," Almost hoarse from screaming Alex opened the water, grateful it was cold and soothing on his throat.

"Let me see your wrists..." Inspecting Alex's skin, ensuring the cuffs had done no damage, Jorge nodded, "Good. I need to send an email, I'll be five minutes, when I'm back I want you on the bed, hands and knees."

"Sir..." Once again watching Jorge leave the room, Alex's cock bobbed, eager for attention, but again having to wait.


	3. Ruined

"Spread..."

Jumping, Jorge's socked feet allowing him to come back into the room unnoticed, Alex quickly gathered him composure, glad he was facing away as he rested his chest on the bed and put his hands behind him, the act of gripping his cheeks and exposing himself one that really got him, doing things to himself, as Jorge had discovered, adding a glorious element to their play.

"Wider..."

Pulling himself further open, the cool air of the air con blowing down his cleft, making his skin goosebump, Alex closed his eyes, settling himself, trying to ignore the ache in his balls, finding that place in his brain that was happy to hand himself over to someone else, ignoring the little voice pointing out that he was more happy to hand himself over to _Jorge_ than he'd ever been before.

 "Steady..." Pouring cold lube onto Alex, watching it slither down, smirking at the hiss as it reached his hole, every twitch from the younger man going straight to his groin, Jorge followed the cold trail with his finger, circling the puckered entrance with obvious intent, before drawing a disgruntled noise from Alex as he took his finger away, his voice curt, "Open yourself up..."

Whimpering, Jorge's fired instruction making his cock twitch hard, Alex let out a soft hiss as he moved his middle finger over his hole, circling, giving himself a few moments to get ready, more a mental need than a physical one, before pushing in to the first knuckle, the burn gloriously painful as his body reacted to the intrusion.

"Are you a virgin who needs gentle handling?" His tone disparaging, the sharpness making Alex's skin prickle, Jorge clicked his tongue, "You've got three minutes then I _wil_ l be fucking you... I said open yourself, not faff around with a finger."

Reacting to the words, his face burning, the feeling of somehow letting Jorge down horrible, the need to please seeing him push his finger into himself sharply, ignoring the sting of physical pain as he pushed his index finger in alongside it, stretching himself, wanting to make Jorge say good things, _needing_ him to be pleased.

"More," Tone clipped, depriving Alex of the words and touch he craved, Jorge smirked at the hiss as Alex pushed a third finger into himself, the vision in front of him making his cock leak, the temptation to lose control and just fuck Alex massive.

Twisting his fingers, wailing as he brushed his own prostate, Alex shivered at the sharp crack of a palm coming down on his rump, the apology rushed and garbled, "Sorry Sir."

"You are opening yourself for **me** , not pleasuring yourself for **you**..." Secretly delighted, the misdemeanour an opportunity to test Alex's limits further, Jorge moved from the bed, finding a short, fat, plug in his collection, it wide enough that the stretch would burn, but too short to find the younger man's prostate, "Hands way..."

Jorge telling him off like he was a naughty schoolboy adding extra zings to the sensations running through him, Alex grunted at the loss of his fingers, the feeling of emptiness swamping him, making him mewl until another sharp slap landing on his ass reminded him of his place, "Sorry Sir."

"You will be," Beautifully dark, Jorge clicked his tongue again, the sound sending a ripple of goosebumps over Alex's skin. Lubing the fake cock, he sighed, the disappointed sound one he knew Alex loved and hated in equal measure, "I _was_ going to fuck you... We _were_ going to have so much fun..."

Letting out a disappointed whimper, before catching himself, knowing that Jorge's punishments would be worse if he complained, Alex swallowed, swallowing down the feeling, accepting that it was his own fault, "I'm very sorry Sir..."

"Like I said," Pressing the bluntness of the plug against Alex's hole, the thickness making the younger man whimper, Jorge sighed, "You will be."

Biting his lip, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as his body tried to fight against the wide intrusion, Alex tried to breathe slowly, Jorge pushing the plug into him, stretching his hole wider than the fingers had, the burn stingy enough to make him draw blood from his lip as there was no respite, the plug being firmly pushed into him until it was settled, just holding him open, wide and burning.

 "Get over here..." Hauling Alex from the bed, his fingers tangled painfully in the younger man's hair, Jorge crashed their mouths together, Alex grunting as the rigid plug moved, his body not yet fully adjusted to the stretch.

One of Jorge's hands in his hair, the other gripping his jaw, holding him where he wanted him, Alex moaned as Jorge's tongue pushed into his mouth, roaming around, sliding in and out of his mouth, the symbolism of that making Alex's cock twitch, it trapped between the bare skin of their bodies, constricted, but denied of the friction he needed and desperately wanted.

"Get on your knees," Jorge barked, the dark look in his eyes making Alex shiver as he dropped down, the older man's hand still in his hair, "The severity of your punishment will depend on how well you do..."

Nodding, hurting himself when it tugged on his hair, Alex put his hands behind his back, looking up at Jorge, their eyes locking for a second, before Alex looked down, the beautifully submissive pose the one he knew Jorge liked the most. Licking his lips he leant in to litter Jorge's cock with butterfly kisses, before a tug on his hair accompanied a grunted 'don't tease', and his mouth opened, letting Jorge's cock slide over his tongue, thick and heavy, the taste bitter, but not unpleasant as he hollowed his cheeks and drew a groan as he slid deeper, sucking harder.

*

Grunting, Alex's face pressed to his abdomen, Jorge cursed, spurting cum into the younger man's throat, before hauling him back, the vision of him; red, swollen lips, glassy eyes from being choked, his cheeks pinks, his hair ruffled, looking debauched Jorge's favourite thing about him. Catching his breath for a second, Jorge smiled, smirked at Alex's wary look, "You have a choice... You can either take the whip, ten strokes, and I'll make you cum nicely... Or you can have a gentle flogging, then I'll make you cum twice in a row... Either way I'll be fucking you after. Choose..."

"I..." His mind whirring, ten of the whip too much, eight having tested his limit to almost breaking point, but being pushed over the edge twice and then fucked quite possibly beyond him, Alex swallowed hard, not sure what to say, his body reacting in a mixture of ways, goosebumping skin suggesting he'd like it, but his cock now only half hard showing the fear, "I..."

"Alex..." Jorge's tone was firm, warning him to make the right choice.

"I..." Closing his eyes for a second, Alex looked up, one answer on the tip of his tongue until he locked eyes with Jorge, _something_ in the older man's look making him straighten his back, kneel proudly and tried to hide the shiver in his voice as he spoke, "I'd like whichever would please you the most, Sir..."

Swallowing hard, Alex's words making his spent cock twitch, Jorge couldn't bring himself to tell the younger man off for disobeying the instruction to make a choice. The way he was handing himself to Jorge, completely and without regard for his own desires, making Jorge lean in, mash their mouths together in a lip biting, teeth clashingly hard kiss that left them both panting for breath when they parted, Jorge's eyes as he pulled away, a trail of saliva linking their mouths, "Stand at the window, palms on the glass...

*

"Oh please... Pleasepleaseplease..." Reduced to a whimpering mess, his hands and forehead pressing against the cool glass, his eyes open on Jorge's orders, forced to look at the view, his ability to see the windows of other houses scrambling his brain with the possibility of people watching him, seeing him like _this_ , Alex's legs trembled as Jorge's fingers, that had replaced the plug that had been unceremoniously yanked from him and chucked aside, left his hole, the emptiness making him almost sob, and found that spot, the one behind his balls that made his knees weak, "Pleasepleasepleaseplease..."

"Not yet..." Pulling his hand away, depriving Alex of any touches, Jorge stepped back, reaching for the flogger, and waited, letting Alex's hips twitch in anticipation, leaving him to wonder what was coming next.

*

Scraping his nails over Alex's cheeks, the ten swift flicks of his wrist letting the suede tails decorate the skin beautifully, Jorge chuckled at the hiss, "I think you need some more, what do you think?"

"I think," Alex panted, the effort of standing straight, Jorge having reminded him that if he moved too much he risked the tails catching parts of his body he really didn't want them to catch, making his muscles ache, not to mention the pain of his cock that twitched in sheer desperation, "If you think so, Sir."

" **I** think," Jorge smirked, pressing soft kisses to Alex's shoulder, the contrast of the tender, gentleness, making the younger man shiver, "...if you need it then you should ask for it..."

" _Jorge_..." Alex whined, not catching the error, only getting away with it because Jorge felt like his balls could explode from hearing his name fall from Alex's mouth in that way, before biting his lip, taking a breath and _begging_ , "Please flog me some more, Sir. I _need_ it. I need you to give me more, please. _Please_..."

"Since you asked so nicely..." Jorge stepped back, giving Alex no time to adjust before swinging the flogger, the loud thwacks as the tails impacted on Alex's skin echoing around the room, only interrupted by Alex's wails.

*

"Well done..." Stepping up behind Alex, his fingertips drawing over the top of the crisscrossed lines on his ass, Jorge's voice was warm, giving Alex pride, "You did so well...."

Keening as Jorge pressed sloppy, open mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder, Alex whimpered as Jorge's hand _finally_ snaked around his waist. Pressing his forehead harder to the glass as Jorge's fingers wrapped around him, Alex's voice was hoarse, "Please? Please may I cum? Please..."

"Not yet..." Letting go of Alex's cock, ignoring the loud, bereft, wail, Jorge smirked at the way Alex's fingers scrabbled at the glass as he thrust three fingers inside him. Crooking them instantly he rubbed, firm, but soft, over the bundle of nerves, reducing Alex to a pleading wreck.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease... **Jorge**! _Pleeeease_!"

"You may..."

"Oh god..." Alex cried out as his hips rocked against the glass, his cock desperate for the friction as Jorge's fingers pushed him closer, the pool of fire in his belly finally erupting as his balls tightened then let go, Jorge's name bouncing off the glass as he screamed through his climax, cum spurting over the glass.

*

"Oh no... Please Jorge..."

Ignoring the protests, silencing Alex's words with a sharp nip to his shoulder, Jorge's fingers moved slowly, sliding in and out of Alex's stretched hole, occasionally brushing his over sensitive prostate, Alex wailing at the merest touch, his whole body shivering at the over-stimulation, "You can do it."

His voice raspy, nothing he said actually sounding like full words, Alex trembled as Jorge's fingers left his hole and snaked around to you with his balls, the touches soft, gentle, tender even, making him shiver, his body screaming in two directions, one yelling for him to run away, to escape the touches, but the other half needing to let Jorge touch him, desperate to put that proud smile on the older man's face again.

*

"FUCK! Jorge!" Pushed and pulled back to the edge by Jorge's soft touches, Alex screamed himself hoarse as the older man pushed inside him, his hands sliding on the glass, him now bent over, giving Jorge the access he needed, his balls tightening, "Ohfucknonono..."

"Yes," Jorge grunted, Alex's body tight around him, the heat overwhelming even through the condom. Reaching for Alex's cock, determined to push the younger man beyond his comfort zone, Jorge swivelled his hips, aiming his cock for Alex's prostate, "Come now..."

Over-sensitive to the point of almost pain, Alex's body was covered in a sheen of sweat as his eyes rolled, Jorge's lethal wrist flicking perfectly, making him tense around the cock pressed into him, cursing as everything flashed white and Jorge's hand was covered in cum, " **FUCK**!"

"Oh fuck yes!" Jorge grunted, the sensation of Alex clenching around him beyond glorious. Wiping his hand on Alex's back, the younger man shivering at that, Jorge pulled himself out, his tip just resting at Alex's entrance, before leaning forward, tangling his hand in Alex's hair, his voice obviously showing the strain, "What colour are you at?"

Biting his lip hard, 'red' the word his body screamed at him to say, Alex closed his eyes, steeling himself, terrified, but desperate for it in equal measures, "Green..."

"You are fucking beautiful..." Jorge held for a second, running an affectionate hand over Alex's side, before slipping back into the place he needed to be, "Brace yourself...."

Firming his hands against the glass, his toes curling into the floor, Alex let out a scream as Jorge thrust back in, everything too much and painful.

Pulling on Alex's hair Jorge pounded into him, the younger man screaming as Jorge brushed his prostate on every stroke, everything too much, the sounds from him going straight to Jorge's balls, the knowledge that Alex wanted this, maybe even _needed_ it, hurtling him towards the abyss, them both ruined in different, but glorious ways.


End file.
